Reflection
by Dark Promise
Summary: Inbetween Friction and Conflict, please read them first! R&R! Her lips trembled. Was she pregnant? Should she be happy or sad? Scared or angry? How would Itachi react? Shameless Lemon.


A/N: I'm back everyone!! With another ItaSaku! I will do pairing requests if you want. I don't go guy on guy or girl on girl. I will however do threesomes. I already have a SasuSakuSai threesome I'm working on.

This story takes place between Friction and Conflict. If you havent read those, PLEASE READ THEM. You can find them on my profile page.

Warning: This story will contain mature themes and heavy lemon.

Thank you all rabid reviewers!!

**Reflection**

Her lips trembled. She missed her monthly. Was she pregnant? It was just over a month ago she abandoned the village and left with her love. They had been traveling on the off roads, covering up their tracks. He made love to her every night; just the thought made her core tingle and her toes curl. Should she be happy or sad? Scared or angry?

Happy because she loved Itachi and was carrying his baby?

Sad he might reject her and their unborn child?

Scared he might turn and kill her if he found out she was carrying the next Uchiha?

Angry that she got herself into this predicament and killed her beloved?

Sighing she turned over and gazed at the sleeping male. He was gorgeous. His full pouty lips parted slightly in his slumber, his arm draped across his eyes to block out any light. His chiseled abs rose and fell with his toned chest as he took shallow breaths. She saw his flaccid member rise and hard suddenly. She bit her lip, she wanted to know what he was dreaming about. She wanted to lick and suckle his member while he was still sleeping, wondering what it might do to him. Sakura decided to be bold and licked the tip. Nothing.

Suckle.

His head turned.

Cat licks.

His belly muscles jumped.

She giggled.

She liked how much power she had over him when he was like this.

"You minx." Itachi growled.

She squeaked when he grabbed her and flipped her under him. She was naked as well. The sheets fell down around his rump. He propped himself up on his hands and gazed down at her. His bangs falling around his handsome face. Sakura gazed up with passion. She wanted him. Hard and fast. The burning need almost brought tears to her eyes. Itachi teased her by rubbing his shaft along her wet lips, bumping against her clit. She arched slightly, her mouth parted and eyes glazed. Itachi licked his fingers and teased the nub. She cried out and writhed under him.

"Yes! Itachi!" She panted, her breasts rising and falling rapidly. The movement alone made his cock twitch.

She had small breasts. He smirked. But enough to do this…..

He placed his member in the valley between her porcelain globes. Grabbing her breasts he pushed them against his member and started to thrust. Sakura gasped. It felt really good. Her tongue snaked out to play with his tip when his member got close enough to her hot mouth. He was pleased that her nipples hardened under his palms almost immediately. Itachi grinded his teeth. He wanted to slam himself over and over into her sweet mouth. The cherry lips silently begging him to do it. She mewled under him.

How could his foolish brother give up this sex goddess?

Was he blind or just plain stupid?

Uchiha's were supposed to be smart and calculating.

Not throwing everything to the wind and go on a journey you could never survive.

He abandoned thrusting between her breasts and grasped her pink locks. He rose slightly onto his knees and guided her waiting mouth to his cock. She gazed up at him with lust clearly in her eyes. She wanted him like he wanted her.

"Finish it." Itachi sighed in pleasure when she engulfed his cock into her hot wet mouth, started to suck him hard. He turned his head and noticed the morning breeze coming in through the window. The sun was coming out, the birds were singing, and the quaint town was waking up.

Inhaling sharply he jerked his hips, he was close to release. Sakura gagged when he started to pound into her mouth. She couldn't breath but the feeling it invoked was more powerful at the moment. She felt dirty and sinful at the same time her pussy was dripping with desire. She was here, on the bed, sucking the Itachi Uchiha's member and loving it. What girl wouldn't want to be in her place?

She moaned when he released, the salty liquid making a slow burn down her throat. He was simply delicious. She couldn't get enough of him. Itachi panted and allowed himself to moan when he came, his cock buried to the hilt as he released. He pulled out of her when he finished, earning a big gasp of air from Sakura. She coughed and sputtered for a few moments. Closing her eyes she licked her lips, trying to savor the moment. She felt a wet tongue lick her inner thigh, catching the clear liquid as it touched the sheets. She gasped and looked at him. His dark sinful eyes looked over her pink mound of curls. He licked her slit. Sakura moaned, lifting her hips to try to get Itachi lave her clit. He chuckled.

He parted her wet folds and watched the clear liquid make a path down to the cool sheets. He blew against the tender flesh, making her jump slightly in pleasure. She was pouting and whining softly to get him to give her what she wanted.

"Do you want me to lick you?" He teased by dragging his wet tongue over the sensitive nub.

She gasped.

"Yes!" Sakura thrusted her hips against his lips.

He smirked.

He laved his tongue over the nub as light as a butterfly fluttering its wings. His tongue worked down to her entrance where he stuck his slippery appendage in and licked around inside of her. His nose rubbing against her clit. Sakura was enjoying herself. She arched her back and cried out silently. Her fingers threading through his raven locks, keeping his head there. Her thighs started to shake, letting Itachi know she was close. He withdrew, leaning up over her he whispered in her ear.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" He licked the soft skin just under her ear.

Sakura was to lost in pleasure at the moment to be coherent.

He chuckled.

He brought her out onto the balcony where villagers were passing by underneath. The cool breeze brought her back to reality. Sudden modesty overtook her and she spun in his arms, trying to shield herself.

"Ah, ah." Itachi turned her back around so that her breasts pointed out towards the shops across the street. The clear liquid slowly ran down her leg. She was left unfulfilled and it made her agitated and scared at the same time.

"Someone will see us!" She worried.

"Let them see." He pushed her down so that she grabbed onto the top of the balcony railing. He parted her slick folds and played with them.

"I-Itachi…" Sakura blushed as she saw people walking by.

He leaned over and kissed her neck.

"Do you want me to fuck you." He whispered again.

"Yes…"

"Say it."

Sakura swallowed.

"Fuck me, Itachi." She turned, biting her lip; looking incredibly sexy.

He growled.

She grasped the rail as he pounded into her, their skin slapping against each other. He played with her nipples, tweaking and pinching them gently as he continued to thrust. She blushed as she started to get stares there way. But the pleasure soon over took her and nothing else mattered. Itachi grunted and moaned in ecstasy. She was so tight and slick at the same time. People watching them was more of a turn on for him and he came deep within her. He kissed her shoulder blade as he finished. She collapsed to her knees. The concrete biting at her tender flesh. Sakura's thighs shook uncontrollably. She squirted on the cement. She never felt so humiliated but strung out on a high pleasured pulse that came from her core. People started to point. Sakura recoiled and tried to stand. Itachi grabbed her by the waist and rested her ass on the railing.

"What are you?" Sakura was beat red.

Reaching around he parted her wet folds, letting the villagers see her pink wetness. A trail of white leaked out from her sweet center, along with her whole nether regions covered in clear fluid. Sakura struggled to fight him, but he held her still. He started to finger her in front of the gathering crowd.

"Itachi…. Please stop…" She could feel the tight ball start to form again.

He smirked and kiss the side of her face.

"Show them how beautiful you are…."

She moaned as he hit her g-spot when he sunk his fingers in deep.

"…. show them that you are mine." Itachi turned her face and kiss her deeply as she came again. She squirted onto his fingers and out to the crowd below. The bystanders were at a safe distance, but gawked anyway.

Itachi carried her out of sight and into a hot tub.

While washing her he was silent.

She rested against him and sighed in contentment.

She stilled.

She hadn't told him about being pregnant yet.

Licking her lips she turned.

"Itachi, there is something I must tell you…"

Itachi gave her a blank stare.

"I'm-" Sakura swallowed hard.

He smirked.

"I already know." Sakura gaped.

"Ho-How?"

"Why my dear, didn't you know?" He activated his sharingan, "My eyes give color to chakra."

Sakura smiled softly. Somewhat relieved.

"I had this all planned from the beginning."

She grew serious and narrowed her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"When I took you for the first time, I forced chakra into your stomach, you didn't realize it at the time." Itachi played with a nipple.

Sakura froze.

He made her pregnant on purpose.

"Why?" Sakura had a lot of emotions washing over her.

"I didn't want just anyone to carry the unique bloodline." He leaned forward and suckled.

"You really are a bastard." Sakura murmured in anger.

He chuckled.

"No, my darling. I'm an Uchiha."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End

A/N: Long lemon. O0;;;;;;;;;; I hope you guys review!!!! I know I might be a little rusty. I have gone back to school and things are a little hectic. Like I said, I will take requests but you have to PM me about them. And give me a week to start on them.

Ja ne!!!


End file.
